


After Your Time

by SedotanHijau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absurd, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedotanHijau/pseuds/SedotanHijau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jingga dimana terlukiskan dengan penuh makna di setiap sudut incinya. Menandakan bahwa matahari akan terlihat sangat indah sebelum ia menutup usianya untuk hari ini. Dan dimana hari ini, pada waktu yang sama, kita semua telah bebas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Your Time

* * *

 

Senja...

Jingga dimana terlukiskan dengan penuh makna di setiap sudut incinya.

Menandakan bahwa matahari akan terlihat sangat indah sebelum ia menutup usianya untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After Your Time**

**[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic**

**T**

**Absurd, OOC, Typo, RiEren(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki menuju tempat dimana terlihat seseorang sedang terduduk menatap objek-objek besar yang letaknya jauh dari jangkauan tangan. Dibawah pohon yang rindang, aku yakin ia setia menatap benda berwarna jingga di depan sana yang kini sedang perlahan mundur ke bawah langit diantara celah dua batu yang sangat besar di depan sana.

Kusejajarkan figur tubuhku dengan orang yang ingin kuajak bicara ini. Saat aku ingin memanggilnya, ia terlebih dulu membuka mulut dan mengatakan,

"Ternyata dunia luar memang indah, ya?" Entah ia mengatakan itu untukku atau bukan, aku hanya diam mendengarkannya sambil mengamati surai coklat tua hampir seperti warna _eboni_ yang mengkilap akibat pantulan cahaya langit dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu menggeser pandanganku sekilas pada dua tubuh manusia yang terbaring damai disampingnya. Nafas yang terdengar pun sangat teratur dan seirama dengan detak jantung.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pekatnya, syal merah yang sudah cukup usang dan wajah oriental yang sangat jarang ditemui di dalam populasi umat manusia hingga hari ini. Serta seorang laki-laki dengan sutera rambut pendeknya yang berwarna pirang cemerlang . Dagu, alis yang tebal dan batang hidung yang mancung menyadarkanku bahwa ia keturunan dari seorang inggris.

Kukembalikan sorot mataku pada orang yang persis berada di samping kedua kaki ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disebelahnya dan memulai mengamati apa yang sedang ia lihat sedari tadi hingga ia berani-beraninya tidak membalas pandanganku.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, _corporal_." Akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang kini ia hadapkan padaku. Wajah yang tersenyum sambil memandangku. Senyum yang...jarang sekali kulihat disaat ia masih berjuang pada saat itu. Pada masa perang yang sangat menguras tenaga dan nyawa.

Namun hal itu telah berakhir.

Umat manusia telah bebas.

Umat manusia telah berhasil membentangkan kedua sayapnya melebihi dinding-dinding yang telah menyangkarkan mereka lebih dari berabad-abad lamanya.

Kurasa, setahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama dan waktu yang sama, merupakan hari paling emosional yang pernah dirasakan oleh mereka yang masih bertahan hidup di balik dinding. Dan hari ini, bocah yang harus kuakui—dengan sangat terpaksa—bahwa tingginya melebihiku **sedikit** , datang ke tempat yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat favoritnya bersantai setelah ia dapat melihat dunia luar. Setelah ia berhasil melewati dinding terbesar dengan tanpa rasa khawatir dan waspada akan bahayanya.

"Hm? Kau tidak mengajak Kapten Hanji dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke belakang lewat bahunya mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan langsung menampar kepalanya kebelakang dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau bercanda, bocah? Mana mungkin aku mengajak makhluk berisik itu." Suara rendahku menghiasi sekitar kami bersamaan dengan ringisan dan cengiran kecil dari bocah bermata emerald yang sedang mengusap-usap bagian kepala yang baru saja kusentuh dengan keras.

"Hahahaha~ semua sudah berakhir, tapi kau tetap saja kasar ya, _corporal_?" Oh, sepertinya dia ingin sekali kusiksa sekarang, hah?

Kuteror ia dengan pandanganku.

Menyebalkan disaat ia mengataiku kasar.

Ada rasa puas ketika ia langsung menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya setelah melihat mata ini.

"T-tidak, kok. Kau tidak kasar kok, hanya sedikit..."

"Sudahlah, sudah bosan dengan alasanmu itu. Seharusnya kau bergegas kembali ke kantor sebelum gerbang ditutup." Potongku terhadap ucapannya.

Lalu yang kudapatkan hanya suara hening yang datang bersamaan dengan suara angin yang berhasil menggerakan rumput-rumput panjang di sekitar kami.

Bertanya-tanya seperti apa dia akan meresponku—meskipun aku tidak terlalu peduli juga apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

" _Corporal_ , kau ingat, kan? Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam kehidupan manusia. Kita telah bebas dari rantai yang membelenggu kita sejak lama."

"..."

"Aku bebas, Mikasa dan Armin bebas, dan kau pun juga bebas. Semuanya tidak sia-sia. Semua yang mati karena ini, tidak sia-sia." Suaranya mengecil bahkan hampir terdengar parau. Kulirik dari ekor mataku, ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Helai dari rambutnya pun ikut turun menutupi wajahnya yang berwarna coklat segar.

Kupandangi sejenak figur tubuhnya yang kurus itu, mengamati seluruh tentang dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Aku pun menghela nafas melihat perilaku bocah ini.

"Harusnya kau senang, kan? Kau dapat melihat dunia luar seperti keinginanmu. Bersama kedua teman juga." Aku mengusap atas kepalanya beberapa kali—seperti yang biasa kulakukan ketika aku menginginkannya. Aku jadi ingat ketika reaksi pertama bocah emerald di depanku ini saat aku mengusap kepalanya, ia hanya bisa menganga tak percaya—seperti apa yang telah kulakukan saat itu. Mungkin seperti diluar karakterku, namun mengingat ekspresi wajahnya yang cukup menghiburku kala itu. Aku menyukainya.

"Ya, aku senang. Sangat senang hingga ingin memelukmu. Bolehkah?" Kubuka lebar-lebar kedua mataku saat ia langsung memelukku tanpa menunggu persetujuanku.

Buat apa kau meminta izinku kalau begitu, bocah bodoh?

Kembali, sekali lagi aku menghela nafas saat merasakan cairan hangat pelan membasahi kemeja putih yang sedang kupakai. Ada rasa jijik yang memaksa diri untuk menendang lelaki ini agar menjauh dariku. Namun entah mengapa, untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak keberatan untuk menghilangkan salah satu prinsip hidupku atas kebersihan.

Kedua mata ini menatap kosong ke atas tanah berumput yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Mulutku yang bersentuhan dengan sisi depan bahunya sedang tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa.

Ada apa denganku hari ini?

"Aku sangat rindu dengan wangimu, _corporal_. Seperti sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku tidak merasakan wangi dari bahan tekstilmu yang bersih dan nyaman. Serta _hangat_ yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun." Sanjungan...yang mungkin bisa membuatku sedikit heran. Tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

Punggung ini merasakan lingkaran tangan yang semakin erat. Sepertinya ia secara tak sadar ingin membuatku tak bisa bernafas.

Dasar!

"Eren yo, kita sudah tidak berada dalam militer lagi. Aku sudah tidak memegang jabatan sebagai pemimpin pasukan, maka dari itu kau tak berhak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Cukup dengan nama saja, kau bisa memanggilku sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Ini perintah." Aku mengendus pelan masih mempertahankan pandanganku pada ujung rerumputan. Beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa kecil di belakang leherku.

"...Rivaille..." Ia mencoba memanggil namaku dengan suara paraunya. Kecil namun entah mengapa terdengar lembut di gendang telinga. Aku pun memejamkan mata menikmati gelombang suaranya yang akhirnya memanggilku tanpa embel-embel pangkat militer.

 _Heh?_ Ternyata aku menantikannya juga ya? Saat-saat dimana ia akan memanggil dengan namaku sendiri.

Kuberi tawa kecil didalam hatiku sambil mendengar suara bocah ini selanjutnya,

"Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille...Ri...vaille..." sesenggukan dan bergetar. Pita suaranya benar-benar tenggelam dengan suara isak tangis diantaranya. Aku pun menaruh lenganku ke atas punggung dan telapak tangan kananku sisi kepala belakangnya. Aku menikmati rasa hangat yang bersaing dengan deru angin lembut di sekitar kami. Menikmati suara yang pada akhirnya harus kuakui adalah suara yang dinantikan untuk kudengar.

"...Rivaille...Rivaille...Rivaille..." Meski aku pun cukup risih mendengarnya terus menerus memanggil nama ini. Tidak ada hentinya ia melantunkan kata ini.

"Riva—..."

"Cukup, bocah! Beberapa kali saja juga sudah cukup. Berisik." Akhirnya aku menghentikan apa yang kuminta darinya. Anak kecil ini sepertinya belum tahu yang mana kata cukup dan mana yang tidak.

Haa~

"M-maaf..." Lalu sekarang ia meminta maaf? Mau bocah ini memangnya apa?

"..."

"M-maaf, Rivaille..."

"Untuk apa?"

"...u-untuk semuanya. Terutama—..."

"Bodoh." Aku membuka mataku lalu mensejajarkan pandanganku dengannya. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang cukup merah—yang mungkin juga karena biasan warna langit senja yang mirip dengan warna mukanya. Lalu kuamati beberapa butir air mata yang tersisa diujung-ujung bulu matanya dan kedua ujung mata lainnya. Sepertinya ia belum mau berhenti menangis.

Dasar cengeng.

Dibalik wajahnya yang suka sekali berkerut untuk marah atau kesal itu, aku tahu ia menyimpan banyak kelemahan. Seperti sekarang ini. Salah satunya adalah menangis dan berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Padahal umurnya seharusnya sudah dewasa, kan?

Wajahnya menjadi jelek seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya saja.

Ck!

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak berbuat salah." Kubenturkan pelan dahiku ke dahinya. Menyebabkan ujung hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Mata kelabuku sibuk menilik kelopak mata yang menutupi emerald bocah ini. Ia menutup kedua matanya seperti tak berani melihat kearahku—dan malah kembali sesenggukan tidak jelas. Berani juga rupanya dia.

"Tapi—..." Sekali lagi aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan menaruh ujung jari telunjukku ke atas kedua bibirnya yang cukup basah karena air mata.

Aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan standar kebersihanku untuk sekarang ini.

Ia membuka matanya segera saat ia sadar jariku bersandar pada bibirnya yang kurus.

Akhirnya kulihat kembali dengan sangat jelas dan detail tiap ruas emerald indahnya. Warna hijau dicampur dengan warna biru. Warna yang indah seperti hutan dan warna air laut yang sangat dalam—mengingat ia pernah mengatakannya padaku seperti apa itu lautan saat kami sedang bersantai di dalam kantor.

Aku menelan ludah pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha merekam semua keindahan yang baru saja kulihat. Mematri mati kenangan warna matanya yang akan kurindukan sepanjang waktu. Lalu membukanya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih ada disana.

"Aku sudah memiliki kebebasanku. Berkatmu, sayap yang kupilih telah berhasil menerbangkan apa yang kuharapkan. Terima kasih, Eren." Aku tidak akan menangis...karena bocah laki-laki didepanku ini sudah menangis terlebih dahulu. Air mata kembali membanjiri kedua sisi pipinya. Kuusap pelan guliran air matanya dengan kedua jempol ini.

Ia segera menggenggam jari-jari tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan rapi.

"Aku akan menemukanmu. Aku akan selalu..." isakkan tangis lainnya yang membuat ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat ini.

Menemukanku?

Ah, ini pasti tentang teori konyol yang pernah ia baca dan jelaskan padaku.

Apa namanya? Reinkarnasi kah?

Huh, nama yang aneh.

"Aku..."

"Eren, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu?" Ucapku mendecak kesal. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu ingin menyelakku berbicara. Namun aku menghentikannya.

"Tapi jika memang hal itu ada, aku yang akan menemukanmu." Aku tidak ingin mengakui apakah aku percaya akan omong kosong ini atau tidak.

Ya, aku tidak akan percaya. Biarkan ini hanya menjadi omong kosong belaka.

Kulihat ia mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya dengan anggukan senang. Mengukir senyumannya untukku.

Hanya untukku yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Meskipun harus bercampur dengan air sendunya itu.

Lalu...

Aku merasakan tubuhku perlahan menjadi ringan dan mati rasa.

Dan kulihat wajah Eren yang sangat dekat denganku mulai menampakkan pantulan warna jingga dari sinar yang ada dibelakangku.

Aku mengerti satu hal disaat seperti ini.

Kueratkan sekali lagi tanganku dengan telapak tangannya lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan rasa untuk menggerakan mulutku.

"Hiduplah, Eren." Kedua mataku hampir kehilangan fungsinya...makin lama buram dan menampakkan warna putih cerah serta silau.

"Ya. Aku akan hidup dan mengingatmu...Rivaille." Kudengar suara isak tangis dan suara berbisik lainnya dari indera pendengaran.

Bocah ini mau sampai kapan menangis, hah?

Dan dari rasa samar yang kucoba kupertahankan, indera perabaku makin tidak dapat merasakan sentuhan kulit yang kugenggam sebelumnya. Perlahan menghilang seperti memegang angin.

Ternyata...seperti ini rasanya berpisah.

Dengan orang yang sangat berarti untukmu.

"Eren, aku..." suaraku hilang, namun aku masih dapat menggerakkan kedua bibirku. Ada setitik harapan bahwa ia akan mengerti apa yang telah kuucapkan dari gerak bibir ini.

Karena yang terakhir kurasakan adalah...sunggingan senyuman dari bibir ini...sebelum benar-benar warna putih menyelimuti semua panca inderaku.

_Aku akan menemukanmu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's POV** _

**.**

Kedua tangan Eren menggenggam angin...

Padahal ia yakin bahwa beberapa saat lalu, kedua tangan itu sedang bersentuhan dengan kedua tangan lainnya.

Namun hal itu tidak ada...atau lebih tepatnya telah hilang dari jangkauan dirinya.

Ia kembali menangis dalam diam—meskipun dapat dipastikan suara isak tangisnya itu bisa saja membangunkan kedua temannya yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon yang menaungi mereka bertiga.

Pikirannya diisi berbagai memori yang ia usahakan untuk dijaga sebaik mungkin selama hidupnya.

Dalam tangisan itu ia tersenyum,

"Ya...aku pun menyukaimu..." Diarahkan mata sembabnya ke dataran langit di atas sambil mencermati tiap isi jingga didalamnya.

"...aku akan hidup. Karena itu aku dapat mengingatmu, mengenangmu, dan...menjaga tiap memori tentangmu...Rivaille."

Suara angin seketika menari indah disekitar tubuh Eren. Seperti memberi tanda khusus untuk pria yang sudah cukup umur untuk dikatakan dewasa.

_Aku akan membawa sayapmu untuk terbang lebih tinggi lagi..._

Surai coklat tua ini berhamburan melayang pelan menikmati helaan nafas angin lain. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia menyadari seseorang memanggilnya tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Eren?"

"Ya?" Eren tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia setia memandangi matahari yang ujungnya sudah mulai hilang dari peredaran penglihatan yang berada di balik kedua gunung.

"Kau...menangis?" Mikasa mendekati saudara tak sedarahnya ini karena penasaran dan cukup terkejut ketika Eren menunjukkan air wajahnya yang cukup sembab namun mulutnya tersenyum lebar sambil berkata,

"Tidak, Mikasa. Aku sedang berbahagia." Ucapnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh perasaan senang yang ia rasakan.

Sedih dan bahagia...karena semua sudah bebas. Hampir semua keinginan Eren terpenuhi.

Ya...

Hampir semua...

.

.

 _Aku akan menunggumu_ ,

_Rivaille..._

_._

_._


End file.
